


Serendipity in Concert

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Big Bang (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fangirls, Gratuitous Euphemisms, I'm Sorry, POV Second Person, Purple Prose, Teen Romance, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are finally able to see Big Bang in concert, but the music is overshadowed by the fact that G-Dragon seems to be staring at you... Could he really be interested in you? If so, you're not about to let the love of your life pass you by!</p><p>Written for the prompt: "River of Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity in Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyngirlwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/gifts).



~Haiii! So, this story should definitely be read while listening to _**THIS SONG**_ >>> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E97fPPwtRyg> <<< It's amazing and it DEFINITELY makes the story SO much better. This is my first K-Pop fic and I really hope you like it!! =^.^=

 

Enjoy!!!!!~

 

** * **

 

** ~X*G<3Dragon*X~ **

 

** * **

 

“Oh my gosh they look soo hot!” Your friend squeezes your hand, squealing, jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd. You can't believe you're finally here at a Big Bang concert. You've been saving up your money, waiting for your chance when Big Bang would _finally_ come to your city and now that they're here... well... you're a little shell-shocked.

 

“Come ON!” your friend scolds you for not joining in on the excitement. “Don't they look _amazing?!_ ” They do. God, they do. Your friend turns back to the stage, watching as they start their first song. You can't look away from G-Dragon.

 

His hair looks perfect, slicked back against his head, leaving his face perfectly clear for your perusal. His clothes are tight, you think he's wearing leather pants. And is that shirt see-through? You think if you squint you can see his soft, golden tan beneath the sheer fabric under the stage-lights. 

 

He looks like an Angel. 

 

You didn't know it was possible, but you think you have just fallen even deeper in love with this beautiful man. You thank the heavens you and your friend were able to afford seats this close (though who's sitting?), because you can see the soft sheen of sweat on his face as he dances. 

 

You must have been staring very hard, because he turns and looks straight at you, eyes skimming right passed the throngs of women around you to meet your eyes. You think his eyes widen a fraction in what looks like surprise, but it was probably just your imagination. Even still, it's like the whole concert fades away and it's just the two of you. Suddenly it's as if he's singing just for you. 

 

He keeps his eyes on yours through the whole song. It's only when the music ends that he turns away. But even then, his eyes will seek out yours every few minutes.

 

It's a long few hours.

 

*

 

**~X*G <3Dragon*X~**

 

*

 

When the concert is finally over, the band says their parting spiel and turns to head back stage. Before he disappears though, he looks to you. 

 

He motions for you to wait for him outside and you nod your assent. 

 

You can't believe this is happening. 

 

G-Dragon. Celebrity. K-Pop idol. Your crush for  _years_ is asking you to meet up with him. Are you dreaming? If so, you never,  _ever_ want to wake up again. 

 

Dazedly, you follow your friend outside to where she parked her car. 

 

As she moves to get in, you speak up, hoping your voice let on that anything is wrong. 

 

“Hey, um, actually you know what? I think I'll just stick around here for a while, 'kay? I'll get a cab or something later.”

 

“What?” she asks, confused. “What do you mean you'll stay here?” Damn her for asking so many questions! She's so _nosy_! 

 

“Well, um, it's just that... I mean, I thought I might... Y'know... Try to... see the band...?” That doesn't sound weird or suspicious at all, does it?

 

Apparently she thinks so, because she arches a well-groomed eyebrow. “Ooo-kay...” Thankfully she doesn't ask too many questions, and takes your word that you'll get back safely. You wave goodbye and suddenly you're on your own. 

 

The parking lot is nearly empty, except for a handful of cars presumably belonging to the hoard of fans gathered around the stage door, doing exactly what you told your friend you were planning on doing. 

 

You look around and spot another service door further down. Making sure no one is paying much attention, you make your way over ostensibly to make a phone call (you have your phone in your hand if anyone gets suspicious). 

 

Holding your phone to your hear like an idiot, you wait for what seems like forever when lo-and-behold, the service door opens. Suddenly a head pops out. The person is wearing a hoodie with the hood drawn, and dark sunglasses, but you would recognize the contours of that face anywhere. It's G-Dragon. 

 

“You waited...” he breathes when he sees you, as if you would have changed your mind. 

 

“O- of course I did...” Oh, God, please don't sound like an idiot.

 

“I'm sorry, I just... I had to meet you. You're so beautiful and... I don't know, there's just something about you that's just so... alluring.” He blushes, and you think you may die.

 

G-Dragon... thinks you're beautiful. You try to picture yourself in your mind, and sure, you're cute – pretty even – but to think that a man who could have anyone catches his eye on  _you_ is just...

 

You feel your face flame and you duck your head. “Th-thank you, G- um, that is, Mister G- uh- Dragon.” You close your eyes and try to silently punish yourself for choosing _now_ of all times to start acting like a moron.

 

Somehow, this perfect man is not put off. He smiles at you softly. His face is so lovely when it smiles that all your worries melt away and you can't help but smile back.

 

“What's your name?” he asks, a little breathlessly.

 

You mumble your name, and your eyes slide down to his soft, kissable lips.

 

He seems to notice where your gaze is and he looks around at the crazed girls behind you before beckoning you inside.

 

Once in, he shuts the door, and grabs your wrist, his large, strong hand wrapping itself around your delicate bones. Your pulse quickens, and you hardly spare a thought for those other girls, or your friend, or anything outside of G-Dragon and his soft touch.

 

He pulls you into a dressing room and locks the door.

 

“Sorry, I just don't want anyone to interrupt us. My friends can be kind of nosy. I don't usually bring people back after shows, you know,” he explains.

 

“Oh...” You don't understand. “So why did you bring me...?” you finally ask, baffled at what he must see in you. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding of some sort and he mistook you for a cleaning person? Or something.

 

“There's just something about you. I needed to see you. I just... feel like I can trust you somehow. I-” suddenly he looks away, ashamed. 

 

“You what, G-Dragon?” you ask half eagerly, half terrified at where this seems to be leading.

 

He looks back at you, and his eyes are dark, half lidded, and crazed looking. 

 

“I need to kiss you.” And suddenly his lips are on yours. 

 

The whole world stops and your heart stutters as you melt into him. You could die now a happy woman. 

 

Slowly, he pulls away, lingering close so you can feel his breath against your tingling lips. 

 

“You can call me Jiyong by the way...” he whispers. 

 

“O-Okay... Jiyong.”

 

The sound of his name from your lips must have sparked something inside him because suddenly he's on you again. You moan helplessly as he licks inside your mouth, and he pushes you back, back, back, until you hit the sofa against the wall. How convenient. 

 

You sit down eagerly, welcoming his warm body down on yours. 

 

“Jagi,” he gasps, slipping into a Korean endearment (you could never imagine being called anything else), “I'm sorry. This... This is too fast, isn't it?”

 

“No!” You shake your head vigorously. “I want it. _Please_ , Jiyong... Make love to me...”

 

After that it's all a blur. Somehow you've been stripped down to your underwear and it registers... you're about to make love to Kwon Jiyong. And you're a virgin.

 

“Wait!” You exclaim mindlessly. Jiyong stops, staring worredly into your wide eyes. 

 

“What's wrong Jagi?” he asks, and the concern melts your heart and makes you love him even more.

 

“It's just that... I'm a virgin...” You blush, you're sure the red has disappeared under the lacy film of your bra, but you can't look.

 

You hear him gasp. “Oh... Jagi...” You're ashamed. Why did you have to tell him? You've ruined everything!

 

But then you feel his fingers under your chin, tilting your head up. He stares lovingly into your eyes and kisses you softly. “It's okay, Jagi,” he reassures, “I'll take care of you.”

 

You feel tears in your eyes and you can't stop yourself from wrapping your arms around him. “Oh, thank you! Jiyong I-” you cut yourself off, he's not ready for that yet. You smile up at him as he wipes your tears away.

 

“Thank you for giving me this precious gift,” he says sincerely. You nod, too overwhelmed to speak now. 

 

Jiyong stares deep into your eyes as he unclasps your bra. Your breath hitches when he pulls it off, his large hands moving slowly to cup your soft, milky globes.

 

Slowly he starts to massage your silky orbs, his rough, masculine thumbs rubbing tantalizing circles on your rose-pink buds causing them to harden pleasurably. 

 

You moan and arch your back, your round, fleshy bosom pressing deeper into his grasp. You feel him lean down and gasp as he begins sucking on one soft peak, his finger working the other as his other hand journeys downward, over your flat tummy, to lay flat on your panties, finger so close to the quivering apex of your thighs.

 

Finally he pulls his mouth away and makes his way down between your spread thighs. 

 

_'This is it,'_ you think. ' _It's finally happening!'_

 

Watching you for any hesitation, he slowly pulls down the lacy panties, already starting to dampen. You move your legs to accommodate the move, and then suddenly... it's over. You're finally here in the arms of the man you love, with nothing in the way, and even though it's scary, you think you'll be ready for anything.

 

He moves your thighs apart and spends a moment just gazing at the blushing pink mound at your center. His own cheeks flush as he sees the dew gathering, dripping down your heated sex. 

 

Quickly, efficiently, he rids himself of his clothing and it's  _your_ turn to blush and gasp at his beauty. His chest is hard, flat, and toned. Beautiful abs lead the way to his straining, turgid manhood

 

Eventually he looks back up into your beautiful eyes. Slowly he positions himself over you. “Are you sure this is what you want Jagi?” he asks, ever the gentleman. 

 

Equal parts nervous and excited, you nod your head, tilting your hips up to meet his throbbing member. 

 

Slowly; almost too slowly, he pushes inside of you, breaching your virgin maidenhood for the first time, and for a moment it hurts more than you could have imagined. You can't help it- you gasp. Lovingly, he strokes your side and you start to relax. You nod again, letting him inside of you until finally he's there – his dark curls against yours, fully engulfed by your tight sheathe. 

 

Although it still hurts, it's a pleasant kind of pain; the kind you want to feel forever. You move against him, and he knows it's okay.  _You're_ okay, that's all that matters to him.

 

So he begins to move, at first slowly but he eventually loses himself to the overwhelming pleasure of it all. His manroot seems perfectly at home buried in the warm, wet heat of your femininity. 

 

It seems to go on forever, and you can't stand it.

 

Your body is too hot, too tense. You can feel  _something_ inside you winding tighter and tighter with every lustful thrust. You've never felt like this before, and you'd be worried, but everything is just so  _perfect-_ !

 

Suddenly it's as if a dam breaks and you're screaming, “JIYOOONG!!” There are waves, and waves, of white-hot ecstasy crashing down on you like an ocean tempest. Your nether-lips clench and you're gushing a hot river of sex.

 

Jiyong can't hold back any longer and he soon joins you in Nirvana. Moaning your name in ecstatic agony, he shoots his milky love juice deep inside of you.

 

Collapsing, he takes you in his arms as if he's afraid you'll disappear. 

 

“Oh, Jagi... I love you.” He whispers into your hair.

 

“Jiyong!” You bring a hand to his soft, beautiful face, “I love you too.”

 

And you know, no matter what happens next, everything will be perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DO hope you enjoyed that, if only for the amusement factor. You should know I am only vaguely familiar with Big Bang and I am not involved in the KPop fan-universe, so I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my blatant ignorance.
> 
> Also I apologize for the terrible Purple Prose, but it was just so fun to write. And for the numerous cliches I went out of my way to put in. Sorry.


End file.
